Field of the Invention
This invention relates to back pocket-carried wallets, in general, and to a new and improved slender and comfortable wallet configuration to reduce the bulging otherwise presented in such wallets holding currency bills, credit, and business and identification cards carried about in the pockets of a wearer's trousers. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the slender presentation of such a wallet would be desirable if the wallet were merely carried in a purse or pocketbook even though there, the unsightly condition might not be such a sartorial problem—let alone one which hampers a user having to squirm about when sitting due to the thickness and breadth of those wallets which presently characterize the prior art.
Description of the Related Art
Wallets which retain multitudes of credit, and business and identification cards (as well as driver's licenses, health insurance cards, library cards, photographs, and currency bills) have been around for years. And, as will be appreciated, some of these carried cards are referred to, and used, more frequently than others—it not being uncommon to have situations where many of the cards are not really needed. Yet, while resort is oftentimes more to be had for one, two or three different credit cards, and perhaps for a driver's license, others' business cards and like items are just inserted and kept out of habit—and then, only cleared out when changing to a new wallet or when one is going on vacation and realizes that almost all of the business cards and like inclusions are not really needed for the trip being taken. Nevertheless, it is not unusual to find in a folded over wallet, 10, 15, and 20 cards of one form or fashion being carried about on a daily basis ready to be used if the occasion arises. Any male (or female for that matter) wearing trousers into a back pocket of which the wallet is inserted, experiences a not insignificant discomfort when having to adjust one ways or another while sitting in a car, bus, train or airplane because of the wallets size and weight.
The significance of this will be understood all the more when considering the typical construction of today's wallet—in which, when opened, the credit, business and identification cards are arranged horizontally one behind the other in left and right halves, and in sections vertically separated one from another in each half by a fabric or leather lining in arranging the cards in a stacked fashion. With each section, with their own fabric or leather lining holding their cards in place, the folding of one half of the wallet over the other half becomes all the more difficult because of the added thickness and the discomfort that results when trying to sit with it in one's back pants pocket. This becomes even more so when one gets to the additional linings in back which separate the currency bills or folding money in the wallet from the cards carried in front. The overall layout of the wallet then becomes primarily a horizontal, left-to-right one, in which one half-section with its cards is folded over the opposite half-section with its own cards, essentially folding in half whatever paper-money currency bills are being carried. The result is an uncomfortable sitting experience with the folded-over wallet in the back pocket.